


In Love With Sin

by CelestialKitties



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Dominance, Dubious Consent, F/M, Ghoul Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tokyo Ghoul: re
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialKitties/pseuds/CelestialKitties
Summary: Your mind and body was constantly at war with itself, you're not sure why you let such a foul creature do these things to you. Maybe it was his beautiful visage and way you found pleasure in the pain he caused. Could it be the way he riddled your body with scratches and bites? Or the way he hit that spot in side of you, so damn good? It didn't matter because Ayato Kirishima would take what he wanted, regardless of opposition.





	In Love With Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Non-con and Non con elements

He came and went as he pleased. You knew better than to lock the door, he would find a way in anyways. He would make himself comfortable in your bed before disappearing at daybreak.   
  
Your mind and body was constantly at war with itself, you're not sure why you let such a foul creature do these things to you. Maybe it was his beautiful visage and way you found pleasure in the pain he caused. Could it be the way he riddled your body with scratches and bites? Or the way he hit that spot in side of you, so damn good? It didn't matter because Ayato Kirishima would take what he wanted, regardless of opposition.   
  
You found yourself being a play toy to an insane, spiteful ghoul, and you can't help but beg for more.   
  
You always wonder what your life would be like if you didn't bring him home from the club that one time. By the end of the night you were sure his original plans were to eat you, but instead he became addicted to the way your insides wrapped around him. The sweet moans that drifted into his ears as he pounded the life out of you. His kagune making itself useful in restraining your arms as he corrupted your body. The deep bite he left in the juncture between your neck and shoulder, claiming you as his own.   
  
You stood in front of the bathroom mirror admiring the scar he gifted you with months ago. Running your fingers along the divets, remembering the very first night, sending a pulse straight to your core. You felt shivers run down your spine as you heard the sound of foot steps approaching the bathroom. It was so quiet, you had become accustomed to them and frequently caught yourself trying to listen for them. He was early. Usually gracing you with his presence after you've drifted off to sleep. Something is different.   
  
He followed your scent to the bathroom and you were able to briefly catch his reflection at the door way, before he crept up behind you. His arms encircled you, one resting on your hip, as the other pulled your hair back over your shoulder. He leaned into you and took a deep breath, filling his lungs with your essence. You never knew what to expect. Some nights he was more gentle and passionate while other nights he was rough and agitated. He must be in a good mood considering he hasn't bent you over the bathroom counter and started rutting himself into your arid core.   
  
He towered over you by at least 12 inches. He was easily able to reach any part of you he wanted. Trailing gentle nips and kisses over your neck, as he ran his hands down your shoulders, taking the straps of your night gown down with him. You let your night gown fall to the floor, pooling at your feet. He moved his hands back up to your shoulders, leaving goosebumps to prickle your flesh. With one fluid motion, he turned you around to face him, your eyes locking with his. He gazed into your eyes, reading you like a book. Normal people would see fear, but he saw desire. Raw, lustful desire.   
  
He moved one of his hands to the small of your back and the other under your ass on the opposite side, lifting you up against him. You obeyed by wrapping your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck, as he carried you to your bedroom. He wasn't a man of many words. His actions spoke louder and he expected you to submit.  
  
The closer he got to your bed, the faster your heart beat became. He could feel it as he laid you down and crawled over you, palming both of your breasts while he sucked purple bruises along your neck. You couldn't help the modest moans that slipped from your throat as he rolled your nipples in between his fingers. He moved lower, slipping one of his hands under the hem of your panties before rubbing circles around your clit. You could feel the pressure building in your stomach as a finger slipped its way into you, curling itself against the bundle of nerves inside. He was nearly hovering over you now, watching your pleasure wash over your flushed face. He growled at the arousal, slipping a 2nd finger into you as you writhed under him.   
  
It was nice that he was preparing you for his length and girth, a luxury you didn't always get. As gentle as the ministrations are, he was not a gentle lover when he was inside of you. No matter how he started, he always ended it with roughly slamming himself into you, like you were going to be the last thing he ever fucked.   
  
Ayato pulled his fingers from your core and slid your panties down before taking them and throwing them acrossed the room. The bulge in his pants twitched impatiently, as he fumbled with his belt. You tried to help, lifting his shirt above his head only to be met with a menacing glare, a threat you knew all too well.   
  
With the last article of clothing scattered on your floor, he moved over you, grabbing you waist and flipping you onto your stomach. This was his favorite position to take you in, the only one that let him reach the deepest part of you, as fast as he wanted.  
  
He grabbed your hips, pulling you up onto your knees before he lined his cock up with your slit. He teasingly rubbed the the tip of his cock against your dripping folds, smearing the precum that had accumulated on him. He finally started to push into you, feeling some resistance, even though he took tike to prepare you before. He impatiently jerked his hips, burying himself into you, causing a yelp slip out of your mouth. The sudden intrusion of a cock wider than the width of your wrist caused your walls to stretch and ache. He takes you at least 4 or 5 days a week, if he's in town; but you've yet to get used to his size.   
  
Giving you little time to adjust, he began thrusting his hips roughly, with one hand on your back and the other on your hip holding you in place.   
  
"Do you like the way I use your pussy, (F/N)" he growled, bottoming himself out in you before barely moving out, just to jerk back into you, making you cry out.  
  
You knew if you ignored his questions, he wasn't going to let you come.   
  
"Ah— yes. Yes— Ay—Ayato" you moaned as he pushed your head into the mattress. The bed shook violently, you can only guess that it was annoying to the tenants below you.   
  
His hand gripped your hip so tightly you knew it would leave bruises. The way he rutted into you, hitting you at just the right angle, it was only a matter of time until you saw stars.   
  
"God damn, you are so fucking— ah so tight" he groaned, slowing down to catch his breath. "Do you want to cum, (F/N)?"  
  
You responded in the form of mewls, rocking your hips back into him, trying to fuck yourself on his cock.   
  
He pulled himself almost completely out of you, holding your hips steady, so you couldn't move. "Beg" he panted.   
  
The overwhelming need to get your release consumed you. You certainly were not above begging.  
  
"Please, Ayato. Please fuck me. I'm yours— let me cum" you pleaded.   
  
His ego was more than satisfied, so he buried himself back into you, moving faster than before. The lewd sounds of skin slapping filled the room. He moved one of his hands to your clit, roughly rubbing it, eliciting a loud moan as you started to feel stinging, bright white pleasure taking over your body. Your walls tightening around him, milking him, he soon found his release. He moved his other hand to your shoulder, raking his nails down it. Repeatedly moaning your name before bottoming out inside of you, releasing his hot seed and painting your core with himself. After the last spurt and thrust, he collapsed ontop of you. Your bodys rising and falling nearly in sync. His dick softening and slipping out of you, as he rolled onto your bed.   
  
You rolled yourself over and pulled the blankets over you, hesitant to curl up next to the man who _owned_ you. He appeared to be willing as he lifted his arm and shut his eyes, waiting for you to get underneath of it.   
  
You cuddled up next to him, laying your head on his chest as his heart rate and breathing slowed, drifting off to sleep.   
  
By morning Ayato will be gone, leaving you wondering when he'll return. Wanting him to return.   
  
  
  



End file.
